Hurry up and fall for me
by tomboy-otaku
Summary: It's been a few months since he returned from military school. And now, he suddenly confesses to me! What do I do when over the months he wasn't here, I fell for Castiel? "I'll make you fall head over heels for me. I won't give up on you. Not then, not now, not ever." I can't help but have my heart start racing for him. What do I do?
1. Chapter 1

Herro~ New fanfic for KENTIN! :3 hope you enjoy and please R&R! I always love reviews! :D

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss when he confessed. We were in the courtyard of our school; right outside the front door and in front of a maple tree. He had asked me to follow him because he wanted to tell me something. I told him I needed to meet up with my friends for lunch but he just grabbed my hand and walked off, towing me along. I couldn't help but think 'since when did he grow so confident? Where did the old Ken go?'

I mean, if this was the old Ken, before he went to military school and came back, he would just be shy or try to get my attention somehow. Instead, he chose to grab my hand and lead me to wherever he wanted me to go. It took a few months for me to get used to his new self.

He grew taller, taller than me now, compared to when we were at our old school. He is 5'7 and I'm 5'5 now. I still can't believe what a growth spurt he had. He was no longer the sweet and innocent Ken I knew, replaced with a man who was hardened through military school. He undoubtedly matured and definitely grew hotter. Girls were swoon over him and his drastic change in appearance; even going so far as to throw themselves onto him. But of course, he told them off and scaring some of the girls in the process. He grew colder at military camp, that's for sure. I even thought he hated me. But over the months getting used to calling him 'Kentin' rather than 'Ken', I still found remnants of the old Ken. The kind-hearted, sweet Ken. Well, he still likes chocolate chip cookies, so he's not a complete 180 degree turn different. For that I'm glad.

Truth be told, when he left, I felt like there was a hole in my chest. I don't know. I wasn't in love with him. I think. Maybe it was because I got used to him following me around or something.

In any case, during the time he left, I fell in love with Castiel. I wasn't going out with Castiel and I bet my love is one-sided but... When he confessed so suddenly, what do you expect me to do? I don't want to go out with someone I don't like and it would be painful for him to go out with someone who doesn't return your feelings, so I can't go out with him.

"I'm sorry Kentin, I-I have someone else i like." I saw his eyes droop down, his expression telling me he was sad and disappointed. But then he looked back up, determination filled his eyes.

"I'll wait. I'll make you fall head over heels in love with me." My heart skipped a beat at his words and how his eyes bore deep within my soul, forever imprinting his determination into my memory. He grabbed my arm, jerking me forward to bring me into his chest, embracing me with his left hand entangled in my long brown hair to bring my head to his rather hard chest and the other hand was at the small of my back to pull me flush against him. I could hear his heart thump in his chest, racing just like mine. I couldn't hold back my blush when I felt his hands on me and his heartbeat dominating the sounds I heard. All but the words that left his lips. "I won't give up on you. Not then, not now, not ever. I love you and i want you in my arms. I can't stand even seeing you with another guy, Yuki. You have my heart. I know I'm being selfish, but I want your heart as well. You know I always loved you. Even at military school, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm hopelessly in love with you, so hurry up and fall for me."

I couldn't move. My heart was racing at his words. I was at a complete loss at what to do in a situation like this. He held me tighter and brought his hands to my shoulders and moved me back a little so he could see my face. He saw how red he made my face become which made me even more embarrassed. He gently brought his forehead to mine, leaning down, his pleading emerald eyes looking straight into my chestnut brown eyes. "Please." When his eyes were looking at me like that, I couldn't help but be entranced. I couldn't look away. And even if I could, I wouldn't.

We stood there for what felt like years, only caught in each other's gaze. But that didn't last. My best friend, Reina, opened the door to the courtyard, bringing my attention to her. Kentin didn't look away. He still stared at me even though I broke the eye contact. He watched as my blush grew even more in embarrassment of being seen by Reina.

"Uhh... Am I interrupting something, Yuki?" She stood there looking at me and then at Kentin and back at me, trying to piece together why we were so close to each other.

"Reina. No, I was just finishing up our conversation. Go back to our spot first. I'll be right there." She looked back at him then back at me, nodded and left. Without looking at him, I spoke.

"Let me go. I need to leave." He held me there for a few more seconds before removing his hands from my shoulders.

"I'll make you fall for me. I won't lose you to Castiel." I walked off to our usual spot for lunch, blushing furiously, as I felt his stare on the back of my head.

What do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Herro~ Chapter 2... I hope you guys like it~ Please R&R! And thank you to those who reviewed! It made me so happy! :D

* * *

"Oh my gosh! HE confessed?!" Chisato exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, he did like Yuki even back at their old school. I'm not that surprised." Reina said as she poked at her bento (boxed lunch).

"ah geez. I dont know what to do now!"

"Oh, right. I completely forgot you have biology with Kentin after this don't you. Wah, and he sounds way serious too. Who knows, you might fall for the guy."

"I say give the guy a chance. I mean Castiel doesn't seem to return your feelings, why not move on? Kentin seems pretty nice."

"I don't want to go out with someone I don't like. It's painful." I looked off into the distant past when I was at my old school. There was a guy, Tony, that I liked and I asked him out. He said "okay." and me being the naive girl, I thought it meant he liked me back. It was three weeks when I found out he had a new girlfriend for two weeks. It was also then I had realized he never said he liked me back. I saw him first hand kiss the girl. I never got a kiss either. It made me think I was the third-wheel and took this betrayal like a slap to the face. No, a stab to my heart.

"true. It would be unfair." Chisato looked at her watch and exclaimed. "AH! We only have 5 min till class!" We raced to our lockers in separate directions to put down our lunch bags and get our stuff. Luckily, I had Chisato with me for biology so I wasn't really alone with Kentin. I got to my locker, which was in the language wing, and I saw Kentin leaning against the locker beside mine, arms crossed over his chest. I grew a slight blush as I remembered what he spoke to me not even an hour ago. I walked over to my locker and started entering my combo.

"Kentin, I thought your locker was across the hall."

"Hm, yeah. But I already got my stuff."

"So why not head to class early?" He gave a smile.

"I wanted to wait for you so we could go to class together" I started blushing again and I could see Kentin smile at me out of the corner of my eye. I didn't dare meet his gaze with my already blushing face.

I quickly finished getting my books and closed my locker. I turned and walked to the science wing with Kentin close behind me. We got to science and people were already in the classroom. Usually, people wouldn't come early or maybe on time, but Ms. Lee was very stiff on tardiness. She's a nice teacher though, easy marker, funny and you can actually understand her teaching. Then saw on the board a note the teacher wrote. It said 'Get into groups of 2 for a project.' I looked around for Chisato but when I saw her, she had her hands in a sorry gesture and was mouthing 'sorry'. She partnered up with Sho, her crush. I waved at her mouthing 'it's okay. Good luck' and giving her a thumbs up. I was looking around when Benson walked over to me.

"Hey, Yuki. You wanna be my partner?" He wasn't a bad guy. Great grades, athletic, beating me in tech. Ugh, I know he's a pretty awesome guy but I can't help but be mad when my mark for computer engineering is 1% lower than his, making me 2nd in the course. I was opening mouth to say yes when Kentin appeared behind me and spoke first. "She's with me." I looked behind me and gave Kentin a confused look and looked back at Benson.

"Oh is that so?" he looked a little down but maybe it's just me. "Well let's partner up some other time then."

"Okay. Meet with you next class." I smiled at him which he returned.

"yeah." then he walked off. I snapped my head to look up at him and stared right into his eyes.

"What was that?! Since when did I agree to be your partner?!"

"Don't worry about the details~ Anyways, Ms. Lee is here."

I sat down on my seat in front of Kentin.

"Good afternoon everyone! I hope everyone found a partner. Our project will last for 3 weeks where you will work with your partner to take care of a hamster." she started to hand out a package of sheets to us explaining what needed to be done. "Every group will get one hamster and one of you will have to keep the hamster at your house. Over the 3 weeks you will work together to care for it and record what it does, how much food it needs, and you will need to research on it's habitat as well. You will submit a report, separately of course, and then return the hamster in the same condition 3 weeks from now." Then she glared at the class. "IF, by any chance, it dies, you will get a mark of ZERO." Then she smiled, an innocent one. "This mark is worth 15% of your final mark by the way. So, today is a work period for researching details. Both of you will need to contribute $40. So your budget for food, the cage, bedding and such will need to be within the $80 range. You need to go buy the items before I give you the hamster, so I suggest you go together to buy the items by Wednesday so you have 2 days. Have fun~ I signed out the laptop cart for today so use it wisely."

I sighed. I re-read the handouts to make sure I knew exactly what we needed to do. First we need to get a budget done as well as the preliminary research. I turned to Kentin. "Okay so we need: a cage, bedding, some scoops for changing the bedding, a wheel for exercise, food, a bottle for water and some treats. Anything else we need?"

"I don't think so, I'll go get the laptop for us." Then he walked off.

He returned moments later holding 2 laptops and handed one to e. I said my thanks and booted the computer up. Then I realized something. "Wait. Who's going to keep the hamster? My apartment doesn't allow pets."

"I'll ask my dad if we could keep the hamster in my room. That way we don't have to bother him so much."

"Oh okay. Want to go buy the stuff after school today? Or are you busy?"

"No, let's buy it today."

"Okay."

We agreed to meet up after school to got to the nearby pet shop after getting some food at WcDonalds. Sigh. A 3 week project where I have to work with Kentin who has a crush on me. I wonder what will become of me...


End file.
